


One-Handed

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [66]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Hair Washing, Implied/Referenced Sex, Injury, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: "Mmkay, while that is a very kind offer, there is a certain procedure here that you haven't exactly been trained on.""I mean, I have been washing my own hair for at least a few years now, David."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	One-Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/gifts).



> I think this might be the last of my unpublished prompt fills, so I guess I'm going to have to find another way to beat writer's block 😬 This one was "Patrick washes David’s hair", which... 🥺🥺🥺🥺

"Mmkay, while that is a very kind offer, there is a certain procedure here that you haven't exactly been trained on."

"I mean, I have been washing my own hair for at least a few years now, David."

"Your hair is the length of my thumbnail. It's hardly the same thing."

"Maybe you should have considered this before you decided to try and climb the shelves in the pantry."

"Maybe you shouldn't have put the Girl Guide cookies on the top shelf! You know they're my comfort food!"

"And _you_ know we have a stepladder."

"Yeah, for you. Because you're short."

"Apparently we're both too short for the top shelf. And if you'd used the stepladder, you wouldn't have slipped and broken your arm in two places, would you?"

"I mean, I might have. That stepladder is old."

"David."

"Patrick."

"Let me do this for you."

"I don't—" 

"It's this or dry shampoo, David."

"How dare you!"

"Hey. I happen to know that you're very good at telling me exactly what to do to make you feel good. At talking me through doing something just the way you like it."

"...Okay, that's not fair. I can't— it's my _right_ arm in a cast."

"Oh, am I allowed to help with that?"

"Maybe after my hair."

"Thank you, David."

"For what?"

"For letting me look after you."

"Okay, that's not— I can't do what I want to do to you when you say that to me."

"I know, that's why I'm saying it."

"You're awful."

"You love it."

"I do."

"David?"

"Mm?"

"Can I wash your hair now?"

"...Yes, please."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
